Cortex (episode): English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 97: Cortex Transcript 00:53 *Jeremie: What is he doing? We've waited for him for 10 minutes, every time it's the same thing. *Yumi: We could start without him. *Odd: Here I am! Guess what. I've got something really great, it's completely crazy! *Aelita: A new girlfriend? *Odd: No, A pirated copy of Cyberbiker 7. Not even out in France, a bargain that I can't miss. *Jeremie: You're late for a get-together because of a game?! What if it was a XANA attack? *Odd: Well obviously it's not. *Jeremie: Okay I'll drop it. I called you because there's something new. With Aelita, we were able to localize a signal somewhere in the digital sea, but its quite far off. *Yumi: XANA? More like the place of his rebirth. *Jeremie: Well, I think. *Aelita: Jeremy thinks that if we go there, it will answer a lot of questions. Like how XANA was reactivated, by whom or what? *Jeremie: And how to destroy it. I mean permanently, this time. *Ulrich: Wait. How are we going to get into the digital sea? We swim? *Aelita: No with a submarine as usual. *Odd: Wow great! You reprogrammed the Skid? *Jeremie: What do you think? When some people have fun, others work. *Aelita: So? Ready for a new mission in the digital sea? *Ulrich: Definitely! *Yumi: Yes. *Odd: Very. 02:05 *William: So, we're taking a walk? *Odd: Hmmm, I love stolling through the sewers! It reminds me of my holidays in... *William: On Lyoko? Do you really take me for an idiot or what? You think I don't get your little games, your whispers and your round trips to the factory...? "Hey, Yumi, do you want to have lunch with me today?" "No, sorry, I can't today..." *Yumi: William... *William: XANA is back, isn't he? Did you turn the supercomputer back on? *Jeremie: It's complicated... *William: It's complicated? It's very simple. How can't you fight without my help? I proved myself, didn't I? *Ulrich: You mostly proved that you were hot-headed! You're not reliable. You played it solo without thinking. See where it led you? *William: What happened could have happened to you too. *Odd: Yes, but it didn't! You spent your time showing off, but you fell into a trap like a beginner. 02:56 *Ulrich: We'll meet after school? *Yumi: Yes. *Ulrich: Hey Yumi, are you alright? *Yumi: Yeah, I'm ok, it's just that... We were a little harsh on William, weren't we? *Ulrich: Wait, you're the one saying that? Last time you saw William on Lyoko, he was under the influence of XANA. You even fought against him. *Yumi: I know, but XANA is back and things have changed. William also changed. He could really help us this time. *Odd: Who are you and what are you doing in Yumi's body? *Yumi: Okay, you're right. It's stupid. Well, I'll see you later. 03:40 *Kid (Odd's friend): Hey Odd! Odd! Psst! *Odd: So, you have it? For sure? How much? *Kid (Odd's friend): 20, friend price; it's a bargain. *Odd: Awsome. *Kid (Odd's friend): See you. *Jim: Leaving a door open like this... *Odd: Hey! Hey-o! I don't believe this. No service? Do they put lead in the walls or what? 04:28 *Ulrich: I don't understand. He was just there with us. *Aelita: And he seemed really happy to go back on the Skid. *Jeremie: Well, too bad. You go without him. *Yumi: You really think this is a good idea? *Jeremy: The signal is very weak, no way to lose it because of this idiot! So you dive now! Be careful. *Aelita: You know me. 05:04 *Jeremie: Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita. I started the virtualization. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization! 06:01 *Yumi: Wow, I forgot how beautiful it was. *Aelita: Yeah. *Ulrich: It's a shame Odd's not here. 06:13 *Odd: Hey! Is someone out there? In here! *William: Odd? *Odd: William it's you?! I'm stuck in here help me. *William: Oh I can't believe it. So how does it feel - to be trapped like a novice? *Odd: Ha ha, very funny. Go find Jim. He has the key. And hurry. It can't wait. *William: XANA's attacking? *Odd: NO but there's a problem. *William: Ok. I'll see what I can do. *Odd: And hurry. *William: Yeah, yeah, don't worry. 07:05 *Ulrich: It didn't change. *Yumi: No but it feels weird to be back in here. *Jeremie: Aelita, cap 107 to find a hub. *Aelita: Ok attention, acceleration. Attention: acceleration in: 3, 2, 1, 0. Jeremy, we are here. But I can't see anything. Are you sure about the cap? *Jeremie: Yeah but the signal is not very clear. You'll see something soon, though. 08:51 *Jeremie: Odd you're such a drag. Now you arrive? *William: Sorry. *Jeremie: William? No, I don't have time for this. We're in the middle of a - *William: Of a mission! I see that. Just here to say that Odd couldn't come. He had a... let's say a minor setback. 09:09 *Aelita: Jeremie? Up ahead, I see something. *Jeremie: What does it look like? *Aelita: It looks like a giant sphere, like Lyoko - but much less nice - a kind of CORTEX. I see a portal. *Jeremie: If it's the same as Lyoko, it's not very complicated to open. Here, it's open. *Aelita: Jeremie, we came out of the digital sea. There's a sector, as in Lyoko... But it's really weird. It's a ring around a core. *Jeremie: It's probably the heart of this Cortex. It's here that we will find the mystery of XANA's return. *Aelita: Let's go check it out, landing. *Jeremie: I'll bring up your vehicles. *Ulrich: Come on, princess. 10:57 *Jeremie: There's no monsters, but be careful, we never know. 11:20 *Jeremie: Watch out! Something's happening. It's not good. *Ulrich: Yumi, watch out! *Aelita: Yumi! *Ulrich: Aelita, what the heck was that? *Jeremie: What happened? *Ulrich: I don't know, everything moved, I stopped but Yumi has been devirtualized. *Jeremie: Oh no! *William: What? *Jeremie: Yumi's not in a scanner. *William: What does that mean? *Jeremie: She's sort of stuck in a digital between-two. The Cortex interferes with the Skid. I lost a lot of data in the network. *William: I can't understand a word! Is Yumi alive or not? *Jeremie: Yes - No! I don't know! Aelita, go in the Cortex's heart, in the core. *Aelita: Can we - now what's happening Jeremy? *Jeremie: Yumi's stuck. We need to get thig digital signature. It's the only way to get her back. *Aelita: Here we come Yumi, don't worry. *Ulrich and Aelita: Aaah! *Aelita: Ulrich! *Jeremie: No way. Ulrich's stuck as well. What are we going to do? William? *William: Just tell me how I get in the Cortex. *Jeremie: I'll take you there directly, the Skid is a relay. *William: Ok... *Jeremie: Transfer William. Virtualization! *William: Wow. *Jeremie: William, don't waste your time, Aelita is in the west. I'll give you the Overboard. *William: No, I have something way better. I think I kept a little memory from XANA. 13:57 *Jim: Della Robia, is it you whose been making all this noise?! And what are you doing in here? *Odd: William took a long time to warn you! *Jim: William Dunbar? He didn't warn me. *Odd: So how did you know that? Oh I can't believe it. *Jim: Wait little boy, choose a number 2,4,6,8? *Odd: Later, Sir! *Jim: Ok Della Robia, 10 hours in detention. 15:10 *Jeremie: Aelita, get out! Aelita?! *William: Hey calm down, it's me. *Aelita: I know, sorry. Your supersmoke makes me nervous. *William: Sorry, let's go. 15:53 *Odd: Where's this bastard? If I find him!!! *Jeremie: Odd, William is already in the Cortex, we have a problem. *Odd: What?! And he took my place?! What's the Cortex? *Jeremie: Hurry! Ulrich and Yumi are in danger. *Odd: Oh yeah? Well William is also in danger! *Aelita: It's locked. *William: Let me do it. *Aelita: It will not work like this. *William: Watch out! *Aelita: We can go. *William: Go ahead, don't worry about me. *Jeremie: Virtualization! 17:24 *Odd: William! Traitor! Bastard! *William: Oh, you finally got out. *Jeremie: This is not the time! You'll fight later. *Odd: I'll be back for you later. 17:48 *Aelita: Jeremie, I'm almost there. You were right, there's some sort of terminal. *Jeremie: Ok, connect yourself to the interface and get back the digital signature of Yumi and Ulrich. We don't have much time, hurry! *Aelita: Jeremie, something's wrong. *Jeremie: Don't lose any time! *William: Game over! *Odd: Yeah, not we can fight! *William: Hey calm down, okay? *Odd: In your dreams, I'm going to kick your butt. *Wiliam: Odd, stop. *Odd: Come on. What the heck? *William: Aelita?! *Jeremie: Be careful, something's happening. *William: Aelita! Come on! *Jeremie: Aelita! Get out of there, quick! Aelita move! *Aelita: ...Dad? *Jeremie: Aelita move! *William: Come on, come on, come on! *Odd: It's nice here. 21:06 *Jeremie: Are you sure it was your father? *Aelita: I don't understand. What does he have to do with the Cortex? *Jeremie: Maybe nothing, we can't be sure. Listen, Aelita. I promise to do everthing to understand. *William: And what about me? *Jeremie: It's true that you haven't been nice to Odd. *Odd: Yeah, exactly! *Jeremie: But it's also true that without you... The mission could have failed. We will think about it. *Odd: What? Is that all you say to him? You should kiss him! *William: No, a thank you will be enough. 21:41 *Jim: Well, let's make it clear for all of you little jokers who like to play tricks. The next person who comes within 10 meters of this door gets 2 hours of detention. Uhh. I mean the other way around: less than 2 meters gets 10 hours of detention. Ah well, you understood me! Got it?! *Odd: Hey, William! William! William! *William: So, there he is. Did you choose your weapon? What is it this time, a fencing foil or a matchlock pistol? *Odd: No, were not going to have a duel. That would be stupid. I just wanted to tell you that... Yumi's waiting for you. She has something to tell you. *William: Yumi? Where? *Odd: In the lunchroom. *William: No hard feelings? *Odd: No hard feelings. *Jim: Dunbar, you want to get smart with me? 10 hours of detention! *Odd: My work here is done! Category:Season 5 Category:Subtitles Category:English Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Cortex (episode)